


LOTUS LAND

by unstablesheis



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, Mystery, Near Death Experiences, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unstablesheis/pseuds/unstablesheis
Summary: ❝ you don't need to remember yourself ❞- wherein jiu is stuck in a remote island and she can remember everything and everyone except herself (and there's bombs and death and a limited time to not die)





	1. Chapter 1

°

 

**_be careful who_ **

  
**_you make memories with._ **

 

**_those can_ **

  
**_last a lifetime._ **

 

_— ugo eze_

 

°


	2. Chapter 2

°

**_my best dreams_ **   
**_and_ **   
**_worst nightmares_ **   
**_have the same people_ **   
**_in them_ **

_philippos_

°

 

There's a colorful hue of neon fog when Jiu enters and she wonders if it's another one of Yoohyeon's ideas before she realized she wasn't in their shared flat, she's at some reserved room at a bar and she's supposed to meet Siyeon.

Well, it's Siyeon so maybe she'd pulled some strings just for the colored fogs. What she didn't understand, however, was the inappropriateness of it—what with their meeting supposedly something serious.

Where is she anyways? Jiu's head was starting to ache, she wondered if it was because of the alcoholic smell of the room. Jiu's never been fond of alcohols.

The door opened hastily, the blasting music from the main room creeping in as Siyeon arrived with ruffled clothes and sweaty forehead before she stumbled inside and closed the door shut.

"Sorry—Yoohyeon almost strangled me."

Jiu frowned, "Why would Yoohyeon strangle you?"

Siyeon only shrugged, flopping herself into the seat right across to her before her eyes wandered around the room.

"What's with the fogs?" Siyeon asked, wrinkling her nose as the smell hits her too.

"I thought this was your idea?"

Siyeon scoffs, "In a formal setting? Jiu I'm not that impulsive. That's Yoohyeon— or Gahyeon maybe."

Jiu's amused.

"Then why meet at a room in a bar? We could've met at my flat."

Siyeon waved her hand in dismissal, "I'm not in good terms with Yoohyeon right now and she's living with you so no thanks— and before you suggest my place, Sua is being pissy at the moment. The slightest noise and she throws something at me."

Jiu sighs in defeat, "Fine. Let's just get to the point of why we're here, which I'm not informed of."

Siyeon turns serious.

"It's about the island."

Jiu's stomach dropped, anxiety shooting up her nerves as she eyes Siyeon warily.

Siyeon was giving her an uncomfortable look, the island was a big part of her argument with Yoohyeon and it's not comforting to think Siyeon's been with the younger girl before this talk.

"I thought we agreed it's dangerous. You know I'm on Yoohyeon's side on this one."

Siyeon nods, "I know. I agree as well but that's not what's really concerning right now."

"Then what?"

Siyeon doesn't reply, handing Jiu her phone instead and she scans the list of words written on screen.

Jiu's heart almost stopped.

"Someone signed us up on the island."


	3. Chapter 3

 

°

 ** _this I ever held worse that all certitude,_**  
**_to know not what the worst ahead might be._**

_algernon charles swinburne_

°

 

The first thing she registers when she comes to her senses are the towering lush green trees, then the pastel colored night sky, then Gahyeon.

Gahyeon with the furrowed brows, staring at her hands intensely before someone- Handong- blocks the sight and stares back with her own scrunched up expression.

"I still can't find the unnies and Yoohyeon," the older girl exclaims, disappointment thick in her voice.

Dami finally sits up, unable to go back to her slumber now with the two other girls awake.

They've been camping somewhere in the middle of the island forest, sleeping a temporary lean-to shelter.

"We'll find them," Dami assures, squeezing Handong's hand as she did so, "Or they'll find us. Then we get out of here."

Handong doesn't budge, "But isn't this that island?"

Dami remained silent, the gears in her head turning and frustration bubbling in her chest. Whoever signed them up here, she was going to fucking murder them.

"It's not so bad here..."

Dami snapped her attention to Gahyeon, the girl staring back at her with intense dark eyes, something unreadable flashing in them for just a millisecond. Dami narrowed her own eyes at her.

"This island will kill us. We don't know where the others are. It's bad. "

Gahyeon doesn't talk back, only avoids her eyes as Dami continued to give her a look.

"What if..." Handong starts, pausing for a bit as though she struggled forming her next words, "...what if something bad happened to them?"

Dami swallows the bile that's rising up her throat. There isn't any information of the island that they were sure of except that it's dangerous.

"I'm sure they're fine," Dami assures.

 _I hope they're fine_ , she thinks.

Next she scans their surroundings. The trees towering with no indication or clue that could lead to a clearing. They only had three days worth of food and water too, courtesy of some backpack Gahyeon found earlier.

Dami found it a bit suspicious but she wasn't about to refuse offered necessities.

"Maybe we should get to somewhere with a higher ground? Then we can see where to go from up there?" Gahyeon finally spoke, hesitance thick in her voice.

Dami nodded, deciding to ask about Gahyeon's odd behavior later before sending the younger girl a quick smile, "That's actually a great idea."

Gahyeon leads the way and they all walk in silence. Dami goes back to her thoughts.

As far as she'd read from the research she did with Jiu, Lotus Land was supposed to be private property. Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. However, the only means to get to it was to register and join some tournament of some kind which was what might've caught Yoohyeon's attention in the first place.

**_'Further information will be disclosed upon arrival'_ **

So far it's been almost two days, they still don't know anything and Dami can't shake away the feeling of dread that continues to creep up her spine. It's not exactly assuring that she had no idea where the others were.

"Maybe they're at the beach?" Gahyeon said, pointing southeast and sure enough, Dami could see it from where they were now standing.

"But Jiu unnie knows camping," Handong spoke up quietly, "They'd probably be looking for a water source inland."

Gahyeon shook her head, "But that's assuming she's with the others. I don't think either Siyeon or Sua unnie would want to wander."

Handong was about to protest again when Dami decided to step in, softly squeezing the older girl's shoulder to calm her down.

"You're right unnie, however, Gahyeon has a point too," Dami starts before her face scrunched up into a frown from the decision she's about to make.

"Look, it would be harder to wander around looking for them inland. Why don't we check out the beach first and if they're not there, then we try Dong unnie's idea?"

Gahyeon heaved a sigh of relief, throwing Handong a tight smile as the older girl just shook her head.

As soon as Gahyeon started the trek, Dami held on to Handong.

"There's something wrong," Dami whispered, half asking, half stating a fact.

Handong's shoulders tensed, "It's more than something."

Dami wanted the older girl to elaborate but she had already shook off the younger girls hold, fists clenched as she followed Gahyeon.

Somewhere at the back of her mind, there's a part of her that's telling her something is missing. Something Dami should know but she can't remember any damn thing other than the night before the island, her vision spinning as colorful mist surrounded her room and a crashing sound that made her already ringing ears bleed.

In her dreams she sees a blurry face and a surge of anger hits her like a truck but she doesn't know why, only that it's interlaced with bitterness from... hurt? betrayal?

Dami's not sure and before she could take hold of the emotion, the ground shook as somewhere in the island, an explosion was set off.

Her ears rang again.

Dami doesn't know when she dropped to the ground but Handong was now helping her up, her voice distorted as Dami struggled to get her hearing back.

"Look up!"

It was close to that last memory— the feeling of dizzy and sharp ringing but this time she was just rattled. Terrified.

"Dami, look up!"

Explosions. Who the hell?

"Dami!!" Handong finally screams and Dami followed the girl's finger pointing up to the sky.

It took a few minutes for the words to sink in and when it did, her blood ran cold, chest hammering with the rising panic that's crawling up her throat.

Handong tugs on her as Gahyeon looked at Dami, eyes wide with pure fear and something else she couldn't identify with the rush of adrenaline that's coursing through her.

"Dami!" Handong snaps her back to reality.

She squeezed her eyes shut to steel her nerves before opening them again, trying to ignore the holographic words in the sky.

 

"We have to find the unnies," Dami exhaled shakily, "We have to find them fucking fast."

 

 

_**Wₑₗcₒₘₑ ₜₒ ₗₒₜᵤₛ ₗₐₙD**_  
_**Yₒᵤᵣ ₒbⱼₑcₜᵢᵥₑ:**_  
_**ₖᵢₗₗ ₒᵣ Bₑ ₖᵢₗₗₑD ₐₙD ₛₑₜ ₜₕₑ WₒᵣₗD ₒₙ Fᵢᵣₑ.**_

 

 

_**bₒdy cₒᵤₙₜ fₒᵣ ₜₕₑ dₐy:** _ _₅_

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

°

 ** _confusion is a luxury_**  
**_which only the_**  
**_very, very young_**  
**_can possibly afford_**

_james baldwin_

°

  

 

Her ears are bleeding.

Or she thinks it is, her hands blood stained after she'd clutched her ears and the sides of her head.

She'd inhaled smoke and dust, chest heaving as she continued to cough them out, legs still numb and uncooperative so she's stuck trying not to breath in the leftover gas from the explosion too much.

"—re you okay?! Please tell me you're alive!"

She can only groan in response. Her throat too sore to speak.

"Oh my god, Jiu unnie!"

Jiu winced.

A frantic Yoohyeon emerged from behind her before immediately dropping down to check the older girl, hesitantly touching Jiu's head to check where she was wounded. Jiu flinched.

"Shit," Yoohyeon breathed shakily, eyes meeting Jiu's.

Jiu widens her eyes a bit, urging the younger girl to explain what it is. Yoohyeon clenches her jaw. Jiu knows it means she's either angry or thinking hard.

"What the hell was in that bag you said you found..." Yoohyeon muttered under her breath although Jiu could hear it clearly.

What indeed.

One minute she found a rugged bag in the middle of the forest while she and Yoohyeon were gathering dry wood and leaves and the next it was exploding as soon as she poked it with a stick.

Her heart was pounding and as she scanned where she was again, the splitting headache she couldn't feel awhile ago hit her without warning.

"God, unnie! I don't know what to do! Is it alright for you to stand up? Or should I get Sua and Siyeon unnie? But I don't wanna leave you here—"

"Yoo..." Jiu interrupted, her head aching even more as the younger girl rambles.

She motions for Yoohyeon to help her up and when she did, her world spun for a moment as darkness covered the edges of her vision.

_**'a gift from LOTUS LAND'** _

Jiu inwardly cursed herself. She should've known not to touch anything that came from this island prison.

"Unnie what's that?" Yoohyeon suddenly speaks up, fingers pointing towards a glinting object that came from where the bag once stood.

Before she could protest, Yoohyeon was gently placing her back to the ground. Jiu expected an explosion as another dizzy spell hits her but seconds later, Yoohyeon was back.

"It looks like some kind of key?"

Sure enough, an apple shaped sapphire key was in Yoohyeon's hand. Jiu frowned. For some reason, it was unsettling... and familiar.

She blinks, nausea hitting her and suddenly she was vomiting whatever she had managed to digest the last few days, cold sweat at the back of her neck and before she could warn Yoohyeon, her eyes rolled back as darkness overwhelmed her senses.

  

_She was screaming._

_Her wrists were bleeding from pulling on her restraints, the chains rubbing her skin raw. Every part of her was being torn apart._

_"What are you doing?! Stop! Why are you doing this?"_

_Someone was sobbing. The tearing feeling stopped but the painful ache remained._

_Fingers caressed her cheek and she involuntarily jerks away from the touch, a spike of anger flowing through her._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Don't go soft on me now."_

_"This feels wrong."_

_"We need to do this."_

_Silence._

_"Forever right?"_

_"Yeah. Forever."_

_And she's screaming again._  
    
    
     
    
"JIU!"

Her eyes snapped open. Yoohyeon hovered above her with panicked eyes, hands clutching Jiu's shoulders tightly.

It was already dark, the cool air of the night waking her up further as the breeze hits her sweat soaked clothes, making her shiver. Yoohyeon helps her sit up.

"What— where? What happened?" She managed to croak out.

Yoohyeon hands her some warm water.

"You... you passed out and... and you were screaming," Yoohyeon answers shortly, eyes unable to meet Jiu's.

Jiu checked her surroundings. Somehow, Yoohyeon was able to make a tepee shelter. Beside her were some blood soaked towels which the younger girl must've used to clean her up and she could feel the bandage that surrounds her head.

"Where?" Jiu asked, touching her bandage to clarify herself.

Yoohyeon tilts her head towards a slightly burnt bag.  
     
    
_**'a gift from LOTUS LAND'**_  
    
    
"It had some supplies in there. Food, water, first aid kit," Yoohyeon explains.

Jiu nods slightly as Yoohyeon's voice falters for a bit. She keeps giving the older girl a guilty look.

"I'm sorry I'm not good at stuff..." 

"What do you mean? You... you built a damn tepee shelter, Yoo," Jiu smiles in reassurance, "You were actually listening to me during camp."

Yoohyeon smiled back for a bit.

A few moments of silence passed between them before Jiu notices something— some people missing.

"Where's Sua and Siyeon?"

Yoohyeon shifts uncomfortably. Jiu grabbed the girl's hand and clenches it softly.

"What's wrong?"

Yoohyeon fidgets. It takes a few moments of the girl trying to steady herself before she finally meets Jiu's eyes. Jiu squeezed their intertwined hands again as encouragement.

"When you were screaming... I remembered something. I thought I remembered everything but I—I remembered something," Yoohyeon starts.

Jiu leans in closer as she listened, her heart suddenly pounding as she remembered pieces of her dream awhile ago.

"What did you remember?"

Yoohyeon looked at Jiu once again and then she was suddenly crying, gripping Jiu's hands tightly as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Yoo?"  
    
    
_"_ _What are you doing?! Stop! Why are you doing this?"_

 _Someone— Yoohyeon was sobbing_.  
    
    
Jiu paused, bewildered.

"You were screaming, unnie. And I couldn't do anything. I—" Yoohyeon was shaking, her face getting redder as she cried, "I saw and heard and...and I just feel so angry. I was so angry at someone. At myself. And then..."

Yoohyeon didn't speak for awhile and Jiu remembered her first question.

"What does this have to do with Sua and Siyeon, Yoo?"

The younger girl clenched her hands even tighter.

"Siyeon she— I remembered waking up here. Siyeon found me and she... she told me to get away," Yoohyeon bit her lip, "Get _you_ away when we get the chance."

Jiu frowns at her, "From who?"

Yoohyeon's lip was now bleeding from how hard she kept biting it as she continues to talk.

"I remembered before the island, before you met up with Siyeon, she came to me and apologized. She said to fly away but I didn't listen."

"Yoohyeon, tell me. From who?"

Yoohyeon gives her a pained look yet there was some kind of anger beneath them.

"From Sua unnie."


End file.
